


Lost

by bungaMawar001



Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [5]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Candy, Cubetober, Day 5, Gen, Horror if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungaMawar001/pseuds/bungaMawar001
Summary: Going out of town wasn't the smartest idea they've ever had.
Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955128
Kudos: 4





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very important, but I imagine them being like, kids but old enough to go venturing out alone? Maybe 12 - 13? Heck, maybe even 11. Like I said, not important, but Reuben is tiny in this. Because he's still a piglet
> 
> ~peace out.

Axel stared at the fork in the road ahead of him, “Uhh…”

Olivia sighed and piped up from her place just behind him with a tone that clearly implied she had a great urge to facepalm and cry out: ‘I told you so’, “We’re lost, aren’t we?”

“No, no, we’re not lost! We’re just, uhh…” 

Jesse looked around from Axel’s right side with Reuben tucked comfortably in his arms. “Just figuring out which path will lead to more adventures?”

“Yeah! Exactly!” He pointed to Jesse and looked at Olivia. “See! Jesse gets it!”

Olivia did facepalm this time, “You have a point, but we just got back from the next town over to go trick-or-treating because you guys were upset that the people in our town only ever give candy corn.”

“But it’s true! All the adults in this town are boring!” Axel took out his bag from his inventory and displayed its contents to her, “And we did get more variety this time. Like this peanut butter chocolate.”

He took the chocolate out of the bag and popped it in his mouth, “You never get these in our town.”

“Olivia’s right, though. We do have to get back home before the sun sets all the way,” Jesse nervously looked at the orange sky and pulled Reuben tighter against him. The pig snuffled a bit, but otherwise didn’t protest the change. “The mobs are gonna start spawning in a couple hours.”

“Which is why we need to choose a path and get home. Preferably the one without more adventures,” Olivia walked towards the offending fork and observed both paths carefully.

Jesse observed the paths along with her and came to a conclusion, “I think we should go right.” 

Olivia looked over to the right path and scrutinized it, as if to reveal any hints that it’ll actually lead them home, “Why the right one?”

“Because… it’s right?”

Olivia stared harder at the path, “That’s not really a reason.”  
“But it’s the only decision we’ve come to these past few minutes, so let’s go!” Axel sprinted down the path before anyone could say anything else.

“Axel!” Jesse shifted so Reuben was tucked under his arm and went after him. “Wait!”

“Jesse!” Olivia’s hand stayed outstretched towards the path the boys took and she didn’t waste any time going after them. She just hoped that they got home before it got too dark.


End file.
